Vice City Fire Department
The Vice City Fire Department (VCFD/FDVC) is an emergency service agency of Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ''that is tasked with extinguishing fires. Fire Stations Unlike most other fire departments in the series, the VCFD/FDVC does not have an even distribution of fire stations in the city, with three fire station located only in mainland Vice City: *Downtown, by the side of the main street that ends up north in front of Ammu-Nation; and *Escobar International Airport, on the north-east corner of the northern terminal, and the north-east corner of the southern tarmac; the former is non-functional and does not spawn any vehicles in ''GTA Vice City, but only in GTA Vice City Stories. Due to its locations, the fire department is not unlocked in GTA Vice City until the mainland is unlocked during the mission Phnom Penh '86. However, it can still respond to fires by sending in Fire Trucks even while the bridges are closed. In GTA Vice City Stories, the fire department is unlocked from the start of the game, as the game starts in the Mainland. The fire stations are (obviously) the best place to find Fire Trucks; however, for GTA Vice City, only the Downtown fire station spawns the vehicle, while the Escobar International Airport station only spawns a Fire Truck in GTA Vice City Stories. While the Fire Trucks and Downtown fire station features a unique VCFD logo, the airport fire stations reuse the Liberty City Fire Department's logo, with the "LC" (Liberty City) initials merely substituted by "VC" (Vice City). Equipment As usual with its contemporaries, the VCFD/FDVC primarily operates Fire Trucks; the player can receive money by performing "Firefighter" side mission in a Fire Truck. It is interesting to note that the GTA Vice City Stories fire truck is based on the Grand Theft Auto III/Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition of the Fire Truck, rather than the GTA Vice City rendition. In GTA Vice City Stories, the VCFD/FDVC also features an Armadillo helicopter, which can be used to perform the "Fire Copter" side mission for a similar reward as "Firefighter". The firefighter uniform consists of tan turnout gear with orange and white reflective striping and a yellow helmet with transparent goggles. The uniform is entirely cosmetic and provides no protection against fire. Gallery FDVCstation-GTAVC-Downtown-exterior.jpg|The Downtown VCFD station, GTA Vice City. FDVCstation-GTAVC-northEIA-exterior.jpg|The EIA VCFD station at the northern terminal, GTA Vice City. The station is non-functional in both GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. FDVCstation-GTAVC-southEIA-exterior.jpg|The EIA VCFD station at the southern tarmac, GTA Vice City. The station is only functional in GTA Vice City Stories. FDVClogo-GTAVC-alternate.png|An alternate and perhaps earlier version of the FDVC logo use on the airport stations in GTA Vice City. Firetruck-GTAVC-front.jpg|A VCFD/FDVC firetruck, GTA Vice City. VCFD-GTAVC.jpg|A VCFD/FDVC fireman, GTA Vice City. FireTruck-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A VCFD/FDVC firetruck, GTA Vice City Stories. Armadillo-GTAVCS-front.jpg|An Armadillo at the VCFD/FDVC fire department, GTA Vice City Stories. DowntownFire.PNG|Location of the glitched wall Trivia *In Downtown Fire Station, there is an unsolid part of the wall that allows to you enter when you sprint. *Fire Trucks spawn with or without unit numbers (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6). Navigation }} Category:Fire Departments Category:Vice City Category:Emergency Services